Falling Down
by Punk Debutante
Summary: Shinra receives the addition of a female SOLDIER. Her strange powers make her suspicious to everyone around her, but she is keeping tight lipped. She makes her way through the ranks quickly, however she is not received well by everyone and has to fight to prove she is worthy of being there. The general keeps his eye on her, for more reasons than one. Sephiroth/OC, Zack/Cloud
1. Chapter 1

"Stop! Young lady, stop right now! You're under arrest!"

Siren kept running as fast as her legs would take her. She didn't know where she was going, or how long she could go, she just ran.

"If you don't stop, we will fire on you!" the MPs shouted, struggling to keep up with the fleeing girl.

Running through the streets of Midgar, Siren clutched a package to her chest, panting heavily as her body began to slowly give out. She turned her head and glanced behind her, seeing the MPs rounding a corner, guns drawn and pointed haphazardly toward her.

She gritted her teeth and continued running, until she found the entrance of Wall Market. She ran right into the crowds of people, weaving through bodies, hoping to evade the Shinra MPs. As she ran through the mass of bodies, she glanced all around, catching no sign of the MPs. She began to slow down into a steady jog, until a large body abruptly stopped in front of her while she wasn't looking. She fell back down to the ground, and her blue eyes widened as a gun was pointed directly at her.

"Don't underestimate us, girl. Did you really think you could get away?"

Siren growled and attempted to get back to her feet, but soon she was surrounded by 3 more guards. She grit her teeth and sighed.

"You can have the damn package back. Here," she said, tossing the parcel on the ground.

"This isn't about the package, Siren, and you know it. We've finally caught up with you after all this time," another MP smirked.

"Siren Laurentis, stealthiest thief in all of Midgar, eh? Looks like that reign is over now," the head MP laughed, pointing his gun at Siren's shoulder.

"Just so you _boys _know, if I really wanted to, I could kill you all right now," Siren growled, glaring at the men standing above her.

The MPs looked between each other and began laughing.

"Then why don't you do it then, hot stuff?"

"I've got a long enough rap sheet, I don't think I need to add murder to it," she smirked.

One of the MPs scowled and kicked Siren in the ribs. "Shut the hell up, girl. You've been wanted for a long time, and Shinra's finally got you. We're taking you back to Headquarters whether you come willingly or not."

Siren looked up from her place on the cold, wet ground at the crowd of people in Wall Market. Not one person even attempted to help. She figured they must be used to seeing people arrested by Shinra there, and they knew not to interfere. She pushed a few white strands of hair out of her face and smirked.

"Okay shitholes, I guess I'm coming back with you, since it looks like I have no other choice. But if any of you even look like you're going to touch me again, I will fuck you up. So let's get that straight."

The MPs laughed and backed up, letting Siren climb off the ground. They grabbed her and handcuffed her, practically dragging her out of Wall Market.

--

Siren growled as she was dragged through most of the Shinra building, only stopping when she was tossed on an elevator and two MPs got on with her.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"To see the President. Apparently, he's been waiting a long time to finally meet you."

Siren sighed and tapped her foot impatiently, as the elevator rose to the President's floor. One of the MPs grabbed her by the arm and began pulling her down a hallway, until they reached a set of huge double doors. The MP not holding onto Siren pressed a button next to the door, and began to speak into it.

"This is Private Zema and Private Vedanta, we have the fugitive that the President wants to see."

There were two beeps and the doors opened. The MPs pulled Siren in, using more force than necessary. She scoffed and pulled back. "Just because we're in front of the President doesn't mean you two need to try and look all tough. Stop pulling me so hard—"

"Shut up!" Private Zema barked.

Siren clenched her jaw and stood up straight when the three of them reached the President's desk.

"Privates, thank you for escorting the fugitive. You may return, now."

"Yes, sir," Zema and Vedanta said, letting go of Siren and exiting the chambers.

"Ooh, you're letting my bodyguards go? You sure that's a good idea?" Siren smirked.

The president scowled, but then his mouth turned upward. "I think I'll be just fine, Miss Laurentis. I've got some pretty decent muscle here with me, should the need arise."

Siren raised an eyebrow, and the President nodded at someone behind her. She turned her head and saw two Soldiers, one dressed in red and the other dressed in black. Both were standing there looking rather uninterested.

"All this muscle for lil' old me? Oh Mr. President, really, I'm not that dangerous…" Siren laughed.

"Miss Laurentis, you and that smart alec mouth of yours are going to get you into more trouble if you don't shut up!" the President yelled.

Siren sighed and pulled against her restraints. "Can I at least be uncuffed? These things hurt."

"Are you going to try anything?" the President asked.

"Nah, I'm not really in the mood. Plus, isn't that what you have these lovely gentlemen here for?" she asked, gesturing toward the two soldiers.

President Shinra rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "One of you uncuff her."

The soldier dressed in black walked up to Siren and unlocked the handcuffs. She immediately pulled her arms in front of her and began to rub her wrists tenderly.

"Now, down to business," the president began. "Siren Laurentis, you are wanted for multiple theft charges, robberies, and assaults—"

"Can I ask one thing before you start? Why am I not just being charged in a courtroom?" Siren asked.

President Shinra growled and clenched his jaw. "Because you are on the Shinra 10 Most Wanted list. All criminals on this list who are apprehended are to be tried by me. Will that be a problem?"

Siren sighed. "No, not at all."

"Now, due to the severity of these crimes, and the number of occurrences, you will be sentenced to 5 years in jail. You will be placed in the Sector 6 Correctional—"

"Wait, wait, wait. How about I propose an offer? And here me out because this will mostly benefit you," Siren interrupted. She saw the president's eyes flash and she smirked.

"Go on, Miss Laurentis."

"How about instead of sending me to jail, you let me become part of SOLDIER?" she asked.

The president immediately began laughing, and Siren could hear the two soldiers behind her chuckling. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Miss Laurentis, honestly, do you think that you would be able to even survive in SOLDIER, provided that you could make it in?"

Siren scoffed. "Why would I bother asking if I didn't think I could?"

"You must be bluffing, but you know what? I'm in a good mood today, so I will at least enlighten you for a little bit. How about if you can spar with one of my soldiers back here, and win, then I'll take you up on your offer. And if you lose, you're going straight to jail. Fair enough?" the president asked.

"Fair enough." Siren nodded.

"Now gentlemen, which one of you would like to spar with the young lady here?" Shinra asked.

"I won't do it. I don't fight women," the soldier dressed in black said immediately.

"Don't be such a pussy, Angeal. I'll gladly do it, sir," the soldier dressed in red said, drawing his long red sword.

"Genesis, she's just a girl. Don't be too hard on her," Angeal sighed, placing his hand on Genesis' shoulder and looking at him sternly.

"I'll be gentle," he laughed.

"Wait, you want us to spar right here? In your office?" Siren asked, looking at the President, bewildered.

"There's plenty of room," the President laughed, the sound bouncing off of the high ceilings and marble floor.

Siren shrugged. "If you insist."

"Do you have a weapon, girl? I will not fight you while you're unarmed," Genesis said, looking Siren up and down.

"Right here," she said, grabbing a pair of Sai from the holsters strapped to her thighs.

"You fight with knives? Hmm…this should be even more interesting," Genesis chuckled.

"Are you just going to stand there and yap, or are you going to fight?" Siren growled.

Angeal sighed and stepped backward out of the way. President Shinra sat back in his chair, lighting a cigar.

Genesis glared and got into his battle stance. "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

"Your move, ginger," Siren taunted, as she got into her battle stance.

Genesis growled and lunged at the young woman, his sword clasped in both hands. Siren raised her sai, blocking Genesis' sword overhead. She caught his sword in between the blades of the sai, and twisted it quickly, snatching the redhead's sword away. It clattered to the ground, and Genesis stared at Siren in shock. Taking the opening, Siren connected her foot with Genesis' stomach and sent him flying into the windows behind him. Genesis crashed into the glass, and slid to the floor, the shocked look still etched on his face.

Angeal stood there with his mouth agape, while President Shinra simply took the cigar out of his mouth and set it in the ashtray. Genesis stood up off the floor, dusting his clothes off. He looked down at his sword, which was lying beside Siren's feet, and then looked back up at the girl. She had a teasing glint in her eyes, and she bent over, picking up the bright red rapier.

"I believe this belongs to you…Genesis, was it?" she asked, handing the soldier his sword. Genesis eyed the young woman curiously, before grasping the hilt and taking it from her.

"How was that?" she asked, turning toward the President.

President Shinra merely nodded slowly and folded his hands on top of his desk.

"I have to say that I'm impressed, Miss Laurentis. Lieutenant Rhapsodos here is third in command of my SOLDIER unit. The fact that you did that in mere seconds is…"

"A fluke. It had to be. I want a rematch," Genesis demanded.

Siren glared at Genesis, who returned it just as strongly.

"No, you just had your ass handed to you. Not a fluke," the snow-haired girl sneered.

"Mr. President, sir, I'm sure you're aware that I did not receive the title of Lieutenant by being beaten in spars that quickly. I want a rematch," Genesis said, still glaring at Siren.

President Shinra smirked, picking up his cigar and taking a few puffs from it.

"Are you up for it Miss Laurentis?" he asked.

"Why should it matter if she wants to? This is a test of _her _abilities, not mine, remember?" Genesis hissed.

"Watch your tongue, Lieutenant," President Shinra snapped.

"Okay then, let's go again," Siren shrugged, getting back into her battle stance.

Genesis scoffed and lunged at Siren again, this time he swung the rapier directly at her head. Siren jumped back blocked the sword with her sai. Genesis made sure to stay out of kicking range, and swung the sword again, getting blocked by Siren. They continued this pattern for about 10 minutes, until Siren suddenly pulled back and stopped, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Is that the best you can do, Lieutenant? Surely there's more," she smirked, watching Genesis' face twitch.

"Genesis, remember we are in the President's office, not in the VR room. Take it easy," Angeal warned.

"Permission to use magic, sir?" Genesis asked.

"Permission granted. Just don't break anything or it's coming out of your pay," the President grunted.

Genesis rolled his eyes and splayed his hand out directly in front of him. It began to glow red until several fire darts shot out directly at Siren. She sighed and placed her hand out in front of her, catching the fire darts and grasping them into her fist.

"What the—?" Genesis gasped.

When she opened her hand, she revealed a glowing fireball. She threw it back at Genesis, who swung at it with his sword and hit it back to Siren. When the fireball got back in front of her, Siren smacked it and it exploded, spraying fire back toward Genesis. The redhead yelled out as his clothing caught on fire, and he quickly tried to put it out. Angeal ran up and tried to help Genesis put out the flames. President Shinra simply sat and watched the whole display silently. Siren extended her hand again, and a rush of ice shot out, hitting Genesis and extinguishing the fire.

When the smoke cleared, Genesis stood there glaring venomously at Siren, who merely shrugged.

"You're the one who wanted to play with fire, so—"

"Shut up," Genesis growled.

"Quiet! Alright, my decision is made. Siren, you may join SOLDIER. There are a few conditions, though," The president said, putting out his cigar.

"Yes sir?"

"If you break any rules or any laws, this agreement will be revoked, and you will be sent to jail. Understood?"

"That's it?" she asked.

"Is that understood?" the president barked.

"Yes sir. So…what do I do now?" Siren asked, looking at Genesis' scorched trench coat guiltily.

"You will be escorted by Lieutenant Hewley to the SOLDIER floor and given a uniform and room assignment. Do you have any belongings that need to be brought here?"

"No sir, just what's on me," Siren shrugged.

"Very well then. Afterwards, you will meet with an advisor who will give you your training schedule and—"

"Training? Sir, surely I don't need any training. I mean—"

"You may know how to fight, Miss Laurentis, but you still need to be trained in other aspects as well."

Siren raised an eyebrow. "Such as…?"

"Materia usage, weaponry—"

"Forgive me sir, but I really don't need to be trained. I know how to use weaponry, obviously. And before you ask, yes I know how to use a sword, I just prefer to fight with my Sai."

"Do you really think that you'll be able to fight off a large monster like a Behemoth with those things?" Genesis asked, looking at Siren doubtfully.

Siren snorted and looked at Genesis incredulously. "I've been fighting off Behemoths forever with these. It's not much different than a sword. Actually I think they're better."

"Okay, and what about materia?" the President asked.

"I don't use materia, sir."

President Shinra's eyes widened, and he looked back and forth between Genesis and Angeal for an answer.

"How can you not use materia? How did you manipulate my fire during our spar?" Genesis asked.

"Well, she's not even wearing any bangles, and her weapon doesn't even have any materia slots, so she's got to be telling the truth," Angeal said, looking the young woman up and down.

"Care to explain Miss Laurentis?" President Shinra asked.

Siren cleared her throat and shifted her weight between both feet.

"If I could, sir, I would. I don't know how, I just can," she said quietly.

President Shinra looked between Genesis and Angeal, who looked between one another. They all looked at Siren curiously and collectively shrugged.

"I guess we'll just leave that story for later…" President Shinra murmured.

"One more question before we go, sir," Angeal asked. "Why doesn't she have to take the entrance exam and start as a cadet?"

President Shinra snorted. "She doesn't need to. Under normal recruiting circumstances, she probably would have gone that route, and moved up the ranks very quickly. But seeing her skill for myself, I can tell she'll be one of the best SOLDIERs we have. Starting her off as a cadet would be a complete waste of time."

"Then why not start her as a First Class?" Genesis asked.

"Because putting her into First Class without having her work her way through the ranks would produce unnecessary jealousy and harassment. Granted, Miss Laurentis, you will face a lot of difficulties while being in SOLDIER. Also, you will be the only female. Are you still willing to join?" President Shinra asked.

"It's this or jail sir. And I'd rather take on a bunch of jealous meatheads then deal with those crazies in the Sector 6 jail," Siren said, while President Shinra smirked and nodded.

"I guess that's it then. So, Lieutenant Hewley will take you and get you all prepared. I expect to hear nothing but good things, soldier. Understood?"

"Yes sir," Siren said, saluting the President and turning back around to Angeal and Genesis.

"Shall we?" Angeal asked, motioning toward the door.

"I'm going to go change, since someone decided to scorch my coat," Genesis snarled.

Siren looked down at the floor and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant. I really didn't mean to do that. I just got caught up in the moment. It's been a long time since I've sparred with anyone good. I can get your coat repaired if you like me to…"

Genesis' eyes softened and he exhaled through his nose.

"That's alright. I can get it fixed myself, but thank you for the offer and the apology. I'll see you around then. And Angeal, I'll see you later," Genesis said, nodding curtly, and walking out of the President's giant office.

Siren followed Angeal out of the office and headed to the SOLDIER floor.

--

"Luckily you're pretty tall, so it's not a bad fit," Angeal murmured, looking at Siren in the light blue uniform.

Siren stared at herself in the mirror and sighed.

"And I have to wear this?" she groaned.

Angeal laughed and nodded. "At least until you become First Class. Then you can wear whatever you want."

"So that's why Genesis' clothes are different. Your uniform is standard, isn't it? Why don't you wear anything different?" Siren asked.

"I like it," Angeal shrugged.

Siren tugged at the uniform and groaned again.

"At least you don't have to wear the helmet. They just got rid of that rule for Third Class, so be thankful," Angeal laughed again.

"Lieutenant? Can I ask why you're being so…nice? Not that I don't like it, it's just that…I'm not really used to it. Usually people are only nice to me when they want something…" Siren mumbled, looking at the floor and blushing.

Angeal snorted and shook his head.

"What?" Siren asked, lifting her ice blue eyes from the floor and meeting Angeal's.

"When I first met you, which was just a couple hours ago, you were probably the cockiest, most smartass woman I'd ever seen, and now you look like a shy little girl. Which one is you?" he asked, chuckling gently.

"They're both me, really. I usually get arrogant as a defense mechanism. I'm actually a really nice person, but people tend to think they can take advantage of that…" Siren said softly, averting her eyes away.

Angeal cleared his throat. "Well Siren, I am genuinely a nice guy. Most of us here are, actually. Even Genesis, though he can be a dick at times. How about this? After we get you a room, you come with me to meet some more of the soldiers. Sound like a plan?"

"Can I do that? I mean, am I allowed?" Siren asked.

"Technically, since I'm a Lieutenant, you're under my command so it's allowed. Plus it's your first day and I want to show you the ropes and explain everything since you're basically being thrown in head first."

"Okay, well, I'm ready if you're ready."

--

Genesis was walking down the hallway heading toward his quarters when he passed by Sephiroth's office. The general was stepping out when the redhead walked by.

"What in Gaia's name happened to you?" he asked, looking at the large scorch mark on Genesis' coat.

"We have a new SOLDIER, General. And she knows how to play with fire," Genesis growled.

Sephiroth blinked. "_She_?"

Genesis sighed and pushed the door open to Sephiroth's office.

"Let me explain, because this might take a while."

--

Thank you to everyone who has read so far! There is one thing I'd like to ask of all my readers. I would really love it if all of you could review after each chapter. It doesn't matter if it's just 'More!" or 'I love it!' Seriously, just leave a review!!! They really help motivate me to continue writing, because then I know that people actually like the story! New chapter will be up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Siren stood silently as she watched the secretary rummage through a box of room keys. The woman sighed and began to curse under her breath.

"Something wrong?" Angeal asked.

"Well, I'm assuming that because she is a woman, that she's going to get her own room. But I can't find any single occupancy keys. Maybe they're all taken…" the secretary mumbled, pulling out a clipboard.

Her eyes scanned over the papers, and she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, all of the single occupancy rooms are taken. What should we do, Lieutenant? I don't think we can just kick any of the soldiers out of their rooms, and we certainly can't have her stay in a room with other soldiers."

Angeal rubbed his chin gingerly, eyes going out of focus in thought.

"She can room with Zack."

Siren raised an eyebrow and looked at Angeal questioningly. Angeal smiled and patted her shoulder lightly.

"Zack is one of the soldiers I'm mentoring. I know him very well, and he's a great kid. His apartment has an extra bedroom that no one is using, so you can stay there."

"Shouldn't I ask him first?" Siren asked.

"We can go meet him, actually. He should be in the training hall. Let's go," Angeal said, pulling the young girl alongside him.

"Thank you very much Mrs. Verdana," he called over his shoulder.

Siren offered a timid wave, and the secretary grinned.

"Good luck, young lady!" she called.

--

"Alright ladies! That's enough for today! I want you all here bright and early tomorrow morning so we can start going over some more of the battle strategies that I made. Is that understood?!"

"Yes sir!" the room of soldiers shouted.

"Good! Dismissed!"

Zack strapped his sword to his back, and jogged up to Kunsel, grinning.

"What?" the soldier asked.

"You did amazing today! You don't know how happy I was to see you knock the shit out of Marlett. I've been waiting to see that for a while," Zack laughed.

Kunsel chuckled, walking toward the doors.

"Well, the little shit deserved it. And he knew he had it coming."

The two soldiers reached the doors when Angeal and Siren stepped through. Zack and Kunsel stopped in their tracks, staring at the pair curiously.

"Angeal, does Genesis know you have a girlfriend?" Zack teased.

Siren smirked and shook her head.

"Don't worry, I've already met the Lieutenant. And I set him on fire."

Zack's eyes widened, while Kunsel laughed nervously.

Angeal smirked. "Long story, and I'll tell you later. Siren, meet Zackary Fair, your new roommate."

Zack's eyebrows furred and he shot a look at Angeal. "Roommate?"

"Uh…hey I gotta get going Zack. Can't be late for class. Nice to meet you Siren," Kunsel said, nodding curtly and taking off.

"Wait…can we like sit and talk about this? Because I have no idea what's going on," Zack said, looking bewildered.

"Let's go to the lounge then," Angeal suggested.

--

"So you're officially the first female SOLDIER? That's pretty cool!" Zack exclaimed, sipping from a can of soda.

Siren blushed and grinned. "Yeah, I suppose now I can put my fighting to good use, instead of always being tracked down by Shinra."

"So Zack, here's the deal. Siren isn't going to stay in a dorm, because obviously that wouldn't be safe for her. But all the single occupancy rooms are taken, so I want her to stay with you. Will that be a problem?" Angeal asked.

"Not at all. The extra bedroom's just been sitting there empty since I got the apartment. Sure she can take it," Zack said, taking another sip of his soda.

"Are you sure it's not a problem?" Siren asked.

"Not at all sweetheart. And I promise I'm a good guy, so you don't have to worry about me. Right Angeal?"

Angeal nodded, and Siren smiled.

"What are you doing the rest of the day Zack?" the Lieutenant asked.

"Absolutely nothing. I just had one class today, and I don't have anything else planned."

"How about you take Siren under your wing and get to know her a little better, since you two are going to be rooming together after all. I need to meet with the General and discuss some things."

"Have you met the General yet?" Zack asked.

Siren shook her head no, and Zack grinned.

"You'll meet him soon enough. If you're hanging out with me and Angeal, then you'll definitely have the pleasure of meeting Seph. Just be prepared…"

"Prepared? Prepared for what?" Siren asked, looking at Angeal questioningly.

Angeal shot Zack a look, and the brunet shrugged.

"Sephiroth is definitely a…unique person. He's a great guy, but you have to peel the layers off before you really see the man for who he is. Speaking of which, I need to go meet with him. So with that, I'll see you two later," the Lieutenant said, getting up from the table and walking out of the lounge.

"Well, I guess I should probably show you your room, eh?"

--

"It's not the nicest apartment, but it's good enough," Zack said, sliding his keycard through the scanner. "Remind me to make you a copy of this, by the way."

The door hissed and opened, and the pair stepped inside.

"It's so clean in here! And this is a really nice apartment, Zack. I seriously can't thank you enough for letting me stay here," Siren said, walking around the apartment until she found the spare bedroom.

"Oh good, you found it," Zack mumbled, walking behind the snow-haired girl.

"You sure no one's ever stayed in here?" Siren asked.

Zack scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, I use it as a guest bedroom if needed. A few times when Reno was shitfaced he crashed in here, because it's closer than the Turk quarters."

Siren stiffed beside Zack and grew silent.

"You okay?" he asked. "Was it something I said?"

"No, it's just…" Siren sighed. "Nothing, don't worry about it."

Zack arched an eyebrow and looked at Siren curiously, before silently brushing the matter off. He walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

"You want something to drink? Are you hungry?" he asked.

Siren followed Zack into the kitchen and sat down at the small table. "Uh…no thanks, I'm okay."

"Are you sure? Believe me, you'll rather eat here than eat the shit they call food in the mess hall. Are you sure you don't want anything?" Zack asked.

Siren shifted anxiously. "Well…I guess I'll have whatever you're having."

Zack grinned. "Good. I was just going to heat up some leftover pizza, is that alright?"

Siren's eyes lit up and Zack chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes."

Zack heated up the pizza and offered Siren two huge slices, which she took gratefully. As the two sat at the small table eating, Zack eyed Siren.

"Yes?" she asked between bites.

"Since we're going to be roommates, how about we get to know each other a little better?" he mumbled around a mouth a food.

Siren glowered and Zack's eyes widened and he held up his hands defensively.

"No, no! I didn't mean it like that! I mean maybe we should tell each other something about ourselves. Shit, I'm sorry Siren…"

Siren's face instantly turned guilty and she sighed.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm being overly defensive. But it's just how I am until I really gain people's trust. I've been taken advantage of too many times and…" she trailed, looking away.

Zack cleared his throat uncomfortably and took another bite of pizza.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart. You seem like a really nice girl from what I've seen so far. I promise that you can trust me. Believe me, Angeal wouldn't have let you room with me if he didn't trust me. And he's one of the most overprotective people I know," Zack laughed.

Siren nodded and sipped her drink. "I feel like I can trust Lieutenant Hewley already. He makes me feel like he genuinely cares. Lieutenant Rhapsodos probably hates me right now."

"Genesis? Pfft, he's always testy with new recruits. And the fact that you're a girl who kicked his ass in a spar just rubbed him the wrong way. He'll come around, I promise. Plus if Angeal likes you, chances are Genesis will catch on eventually."

"Are the two of them in a relationship?" Siren blurted out, immediately turning red.

Zack's eyebrows arched and he laughed quietly. "Is it that obvious?"

"So that's a yes then?" Siren asked.

Zack nodded and shrugged. "You're very perceptive," he laughed. "But, yeah they are together, though they usually manage to keep it well hidden. There aren't any rules against officers dating one another, or same-sex relationships, it's just that the two of them like to keep the gossip down to a minimum."

"That makes sense," Siren murmured. "And what about you, Zack? Got a significant other right now?"

"No, not right now. And I haven't really had a serious relationship…ever. Not that I'm opposed to it. I just haven't found the right one," he shrugged.

"Same," Siren said quietly, finishing her pizza.

"All done? Here I'll just take this," Zack said, reaching for her plate and cup.

"Oh, don't worry, I can get it," she said, standing up and trying to grab the items before Zack could get to them.

Zack grinned and placed his hands on top of Siren's. "Don't worry about it. Today's your first day and I want to make you feel as welcome as I can. I've got it."

Siren smiled softly and sat back down in her chair.

"So Siren, you've met all of the main officers of Shinra except for the General. Wanna go meet him now?" Zack asked with an impish grin on his face.

"I suppose I'll have to meet him eventually. I'm ready if you're ready," she shrugged.

--

"She doesn't use materia? At all?" Sephiroth asked, looking across his desk disbelievingly at Genesis.

"There were no materia slots in her weapon, and she wasn't wearing any bangles. I've never seen anything like it. She's very strong, too. Definitely First Class level," Genesis said, glancing down at his coat and shaking his head.

Sephiroth pursed his lips in thought, but was interrupted by a crisp knock on the door, followed by it opening.

"Zackary," Sephiroth muttered under his breath.

Zack poked his head in and grinned at the two soldiers in the office.

"Hey guys! Seph, I brought someone to meet you," he said, turning around and grabbing Siren's wrist, pulling her into the office.

Siren stepped in and saw Genesis sitting in a chair, with his coat still scorched, and blushed immediately. She cleared her throat and nodded curtly to him.

"Lieutenant Rhapsodos," she said quietly.

"Well speak of the devil," Genesis quipped.

"Obviously you two have met already," Zack snickered. "Siren, this is General Sephiroth. Seph, this is Siren Laurentis, our newest and only female SOLDIER."

Sephiroth stood up from his chair and offered a hand to Siren. She shook it gently and murmured a hello. She stood back and clasped her hands together tightly.

"I hear that you are quite a force to be reckoned with, Miss Laurentis," Sephiroth murmured, looking at the young girl curiously.

Siren's face turned beet red and she laughed nervously. "Thank you sir. I just do what comes naturally to me."

Sephiroth smirked and glanced at Genesis. The redhead looked back at Sephiroth and rolled his eyes lightly.

"So, how are you enjoying SOLDIER so far Miss Laurentis?" Sephiroth asked.

"It's been…interesting so far, sir," Siren said quietly.

Genesis snorted and turned around to face Siren fully.

"Why are you being so quiet and submissive now? Earlier you were one of the most brazen women I'd ever seen in my life," he laughed.

Siren scowled lightly and squeezed her hands together tightly.

"I am still being myself, Lieutenant. Earlier I was in battle mode. You wouldn't expect someone to be quiet and submissive when they're about to fight, would you?" Siren asked through clenched teeth.

Genesis' eyes narrowed. "No, I suppose not. It just seems almost like two different people. I've never met anyone like that before."

"Guess it's time to expand your horizons then, Lieutenant," Siren quipped, earning a playful smirk from Sephiroth and a light chuckle from Zack.

Siren's eyes met Sephiroth's and the General's green orbs flashed lightly. Siren broke the eye contact, blushing.

"Okay Siren, you need to get your schedule and stuff all set up, so maybe we should get going," Zack cut in, noticing the way she kept blushing when Sephiroth looked at her.

"Yes, and I would like a copy of her file too, Zackary," Sephiroth said.

"Sir?" Zack asked.

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed at Zack, and the brunet nodded in understanding. "Yes sir, I'll bring it before you leave for the day."

"Good. It was nice meeting you Miss Laurentis," Sephiroth said, nodding at the young woman.

"You too, General," she said, following Zack out the door.

--

The duo walked most of the way to the registration office in silence until Zack suddenly snickered.

"What?" she asked.

"You like Sephiroth, don't you?" he asked.

Siren's eyes widened and she laughed. "I don't know the man, Zack. I can't like someone I don't know."

"But I saw the way you were looking at him. You at least think he's hot, right?"

"He's gorgeous," Siren said, flushing. "There's no denying that."

"True, everyone thinks he's gorgeous, including me," Zack sighed.

"You two seem pretty close. Ever tried to go any further with it?" Siren asked.

"We tried, but it just didn't work. We realized we're way better off as friends. But I'll tell you now, incase you do become interested, Sephiroth is not the easiest person to be in a relationship with. I won't go into much detail because you'll find out more about him as time goes on, but I'm just letting you know up front."

Siren laughed and looked up at Zack. "You seem so sure that something will happen."

Zack snorted and put his arm around Siren's shoulders. They walked the rest of the way to the office in silence.

_~I recognize that look he gave you Siren. That was pure attraction and lust. And I've never seen Seph look at anyone like that before. If only you knew what you're about to get into, kiddo…~_


	4. Chapter 4

_One week later…_

"So…can I ask why you wanted to see her file?" Zack asked curiously.

Sephiroth scowled at the brunet lightly, but quickly shrugged it off.

"I just want to know more about her. That's it, really."

Zack smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Interested, eh? You know Seph, I didn't know you went for women," he chuckled.

Sephiroth snorted, placing the paperwork back in the folder.

"I never said I was going for her. She's very beautiful, yes, but…I'm not sure how it would work. Plus, you've known me for how many years, and you didn't realize that I'm bi?" he asked.

"Not really. I guess it's because there aren't many women in Shinra, and the ones who are here aren't very attractive," Zack laughed.

Sephiroth shook his head, silently dismissing Zack's comment.

"Her file is relatively empty, actually. There's practically nothing about her past, or her origins. It basically begins just a few years ago when she began her thievery spree."

"I haven't heard her mention anything about her past at all. Maybe something traumatizing happened to her and she doesn't want to talk about it. Or she could have amnesia," Zack suggested.

"True," Sephiroth nodded. "I wouldn't want to push her into talking about it. Trust me, I know how uncomfortable that can be."

Zack nodded. "Maybe one day she'll be willing to open up about it. I know we've only known her a few days, but I really like her."

Sephiroth looked at him with a critical eye, and the brunet laughed.

"Not like that, Seph. She feels like a little sister to me. Nothing more."

The general remained silent and returned his gaze back to the folder, which had Siren's file sitting inside of it. He ran his gloved fingers over the folder, lost in thought.

"Well," Zack said, standing up from the chair. "All of the new recruits, including Siren, are due for their first Mako treatment today."

Sephiroth's eyes flashed and he frowned lightly.

"Are you going to observe?" Zack asked.

Sephiroth stood from his desk, and placed Siren's file in a side drawer.

"I would prefer it, but I have some meaningless meetings to attend. The President insists that I be there for some reason unbeknownst to me," the general growled.

"Yeah, I have some classes today, so I won't be able to either," Zack shrugged. "Eh, I'm sure she'll do fine. And even if her body doesn't accept the Mako, I really doubt Shinra would kick her out."

Sephiroth nodded toward the door and Zack followed. The two stepped out into the hallway and bid the other farewell.

--

"Karmic, Kaulitz, Krzepicki, Lamielle, Laurentis, Lipsing, you're up!"

Siren sighed as she walked toward the row of empty tables in the medical wing. She couldn't remember the last time she visited a doctor, but she often woke up fitfully from having reoccurring nightmares that took place in laboratories. She took a deep breath and laid down on the cold metal table.

"What is this? Oh, you must be the new female SOLDIER," the lab assistant said, grabbing Siren's arm and stretching it out.

Siren nodded and peered around at her fellow SOLDIERS. Most of them were taking the injections without any problems, though a few had passed out as soon as the liquid entered their veins.

"Be a good girl and just hold still for me okay," the lab assistant said in a snarky tone, which made Siren glare back. The assistant stuck the needle in Siren's arm, quickly administering the Mako. Siren closed her eyes and braced for the worst. About 10 seconds passed before the assistant slapped a piece of gauze and a piece of medical tape over her arm.

"Looks like your body accepted it. Welcome to SOLDIER, officially. Just wait here while the professor finishes with the patient he's with now. You'll receive one more injection, and you'll be good to go," the assistant said, patting Siren on the shoulder and walking away.

Siren sighed, lying on the table waiting impatiently for the professor. About 5 minutes later, he sauntered over, looking at Siren curiously.

"Siren, right? You're the new female SOLDIER. Hmm…I've never administered this to a female. Well, we'll just see how it goes," Hojo shrugged, grabbing Siren's arm and attempting to stick the needle in.

Siren's eyes widened and she grabbed Hojo's arm.

"What the hell is it?" she asked.

Hojo chuckled softly, and the sound instantly made Siren's skin crawl.

"No need to worry my dear. This is a special mixture that will work with the Mako you just received to give you immense strength."

"I already have immense strength," Siren mumbled.

Hojo laughed out loud and grabbed Siren's arm again. He quickly stuck the needle in, injecting the liquid.

"But this will be so much better," he whispered.

Immediately Siren drew in a sharp breath and cried out in pain. Her body began to tremble lightly, and her pupils dilated so much that her eyes looked solid blue. She broke out into a heavy sweat and began thrashing around on the table.

"Hmm…interesting reaction," Hojo mumbled.

The lab assistants and other SOLDIERS gathered around Siren, some watching in fascination, some in horror.

"What the hell are you doing, Doc?! She's in pain! Help her!" some of the SOLDIERS began to yell.

"Quiet! I need to observe this! I've never seen this reaction before…" Hojo said, with a look of wonder on his face.

"Professor, sir…something is wrong! Look, she's literally dripping wet with sweat!" one assistant said.

Siren laid thrashing around, while liquid was pouring from her pores. Her skin was bright red as if she'd been sunburnt, and she began to scream out in agony.

"Professor!" another lab assistant yelled.

"There's nothing we can do!" Hojo yelled back. "We'll just have to wait it out and see what happens."

--

Sephiroth left the President's office, rubbing a hand on his temple. He'd sat through 5 pointless meetings in two hours, and was more than happy to finally be finished. He made his way over to the medical ward intending to check on the new recruits' Mako injections, when he heard bloodcurdling screams coming down the hall. He immediately broke out into a run, and as he neared the doors, he could hear that the screams were coming from a female. He burst through the doors and saw a large group of people surrounding one table. He looked to his right and saw one of the SOLDIERS attempting to attack Hojo, but he was being restrained by some of his comrades.

"What's going on here?!" Sephiroth barked, pushing past the crowd of people.

He looked down and saw Siren laying naked on a metal examination table, soaking wet, and thrashing around. Her screams had quieted down, showing signs that she was losing her voice. Her eyes were completely blank, bloodshot, and unfocused.

"Sweet Gaia…" the general mumbled, not believing what he was seeing.

He quickly gathered his wits and sprung into action. He ordered the assistants to dry Siren off and wrap her in a blanket, while he went to question Hojo.

"What the hell did you do?!" he yelled.

"I simply gave her the routine injections. Nothing different," Hojo said nonchalantly.

Sephiroth scowled and breathed deeply through his nose.

"Did this start after the Mako injection, or after the other one?"

"After the other one. She was fine when I gave her the Mako. I have no idea why she's having this reaction, but as for now there's nothing we can do. I can see that her little 'episode' is almost over, and I'm confident that she'll be fine. I will have to run more tests later to figure out why she had this reaction, but she's free to go, now."

Sephiroth turned his back to Hojo and walked back over to the table. Siren had the excess sweat wiped off of her, but she was still damp. She was neatly wrapped in a blanket, and her thrashing had reduced to soft trembles, and her screams down to whimpers. Her eyes were shut, but there was plenty of activity on the other side of her eyelids.

"Her clothing?" Sephiroth asked.

"Um…they got pretty nasty. She can just get another uniform, and we'll let them know what happened so she won't be charged for it," an assistant said.

Sephiroth nodded and picked Siren up, cradling her in his arms. He walked out of the lab wordlessly, and headed toward the elevators.

--

He stepped inside and silently thanked Gaia that it was empty. He proceeded to ride the elevator to the SOLDIER floor, but then paused, looking down at Siren.

_~Zackary has classes all day, and I can't just leave you alone. But I can't just sit in your apartment doing nothing…I guess I'll have to bring you with me~_

The elevator reached his floor and Sephiroth stepped out, walking to his apartment. He slipped the keycard in the slot, and the door opened. He quickly walked over to the couch and gently set Siren down. He stood back up and looked at her, watching for any signs of distress. She'd fallen asleep, still swaddled in the blanket. Sephiroth sat in an armchair across from her and grabbed his paperwork.

--

About 3 hours later, Siren was still unconscious on Sephiroth's couch. The general had put the paperwork down long ago, and was simply reclining in the chair, watching Siren silently. His PHS began to shrill loudly, and he snatched it up, quickly answering it.

"This is Sephiroth."

"Seph?! Have you seen Siren? She's not at the apartment, and I've tried asking around, but no one has seen her. I'm kind of worried. I mean, she is a girl, and we do have some weirdos here—"

"She's with me, Zackary," Sephiroth said simply.

"She…what? Wait, wait, wait…Seph, I thought you said—"

Sephiroth sighed, immediately becoming annoyed by Zack's babbling.

"Zackary, come to my apartment immediately. There's been a…situation. I'll explain it all when you get here," the general said, snapping his phone shut as soon as he finished speaking.

--

"But Hojo said she _is _going to be okay? Well, that's good. I'm surprised I didn't hear about this right after it happened. You know how fast news spreads around Shinra," Zack said, sitting on the floor in front of Siren.

"Hopefully she'll be waking up soon. Although there is one more problem," Sephiroth said, pausing slightly.

"What is it?" Zack asked curiously, noticing the expression on Sephiroth's face look almost like…embarrassment.

"She's naked underneath that blanket."

Zack's eyebrows shot up and he looked Siren's covered body up and down.

"Well, this could get really awkward…" he chuckled quietly.

--

So…I'm not trying to be all naggy and stuff, but seriously, if you do read the whole chapter PLEASE REVIEW IT!! It honestly makes me write faster because then I know that people are interested. I hope you all enjoyed this chappie, and the next one should be up soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Siren groaned quietly, stirring within the confines of the blankets tightly wrapped around her. Her throat was scratchy and her mouth completely dry. She coughed lightly a few times and Zack immediately jumped up.

"Siren?" Sephiroth asked softly. "Are you alright?"

Siren cleared her throat a few times before shaking her head lightly.

"W-water," she coughed out.

"I'll get it," Zack mumbled, racing into the kitchen.

The brunet returned and handed the glass to Siren, who immediately gulped it down. She set the glass on the coffee table in front of her and tried to sit up.

"What…? Why am I all wrapped up?" she asked, peeking under the blanket. "Why am I naked?! What the hell happened?!"

"Wait, just lie down for now," Sephiroth said. "Let me explain…"

After being retold the events, Siren's face scrunched in confusion.

"So Hojo doesn't even know why that happened? He told me before he gave me the injection that he'd never given to a female before. I wonder if that has anything to do with it…" Siren murmured.

Sephiroth looked at her pensively before shaking his head. "I don't think it does at all. But, he's going to have to run more tests on you."

Siren visibly shuddered and looked away.

"Would you prefer it if someone went with you?" the general asked.

Siren shrugged. "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

Sephiroth smirked and looked at Zack, who was frowning.

"Siren, it's not that we don't think you can take care of yourself. You've made it quite obvious that you're a force to be reckoned with. But, dealing with Hojo is different," Zack said, climbing up on the couch and sitting next to Siren.

"Actually, I think I'll go with you," Sephiroth said.

Siren's eyes darted over to the general and she regarded him curiously. "Why?"

"Hojo is one person that can never be trusted, no matter what the circumstance is. I would feel more comfortable if I was there to watch you while he worked."

"If you doubt him that much, why weren't you there before?" Siren quipped.

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed. "I had important meetings to attend by order of the President. Plus, it was just a routine Mako injection, and I never thought something like that would happen. So, I'll go with you to make sure that everything goes according to plan and that Hojo doesn't try any new experimentation on you. Now, will that be a problem?"

Siren shrugged and shook her hair loose. "Nope. No problem, sir."

Suddenly there was a crisp knock at the door. Sephiroth nodded for Zack to get it, and the brunet leaped over the couch, and ran to the door. He opened it, and Genesis and Angeal walked in.

"To what do we owe the pleasure, Gentlemen?" Sephiroth asked.

"We caught word of Siren's…incident today and Zack took the liberty of texting me and asking me to bring some clothes for the young lady. Here you go, Siren," Angeal said, handing a new uniform to Siren.

She mumbled a quiet thank you and tried standing up from the couch. The blanket was still tightly wrapped around her and she grunted in frustration.

"Zack? Can you help me stand up? I can just hop to the bathroom, but I can't get to my feet right now," she said, face pinking.

Zack grinned and hoisted her to her feet. All 4 SOLDIERS chuckled lightly as the young girl hopped to the bathroom. When she shut the door behind her, Angeal and Genesis sat down on the couch.

"What do you think happened, Sephiroth?" Angeal asked softly.

"To be honest, I have no idea. I've never seen anyone have that sort of reaction to the injections. It was almost like she's allergic or something…" he trailed.

"Well, who knows what the hell Hojo mixes in those things. The President doesn't even know," Genesis said, shuddering lightly.

"And I doubt he will be revealing it anytime soon. Not even if it will help determine what caused Siren to have that reaction," Angeal added.

Zack glanced over to the bathroom door and sighed. "Well, even if she can't get all the of the enhancements, it's not like she really needs them anyway, right?"

The other three officers looked at Zack with equally quizzical looks.

"I mean, the enhancements are mostly for physical strength and stamina, right? Granted, she might not be as physically strong as us, but her magic usage blows all of us out of the water. Including you, Seph," the brunet said, pointing at Sephiroth.

"I will admit, I've never seen a better magic user than Siren. I'm still curious as to how she can use it without materia," the general mused quietly.

"I think she either truly doesn't know, or she just doesn't want to tell. But it's her place to open that can of worms, and not ours to try and pry it out of her," Angeal said.

Siren leaned against the bathroom door, eavesdropping silently. She was listening intently to the conversation happening in the other room.

"Why would she feel the need to hide something like that?" Genesis asked. "I mean, unless she's some sort of alien or something, I don't understand why she wouldn't tell anyone how she can use magic with no materia."

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed slightly and he pursed his lips in thought.

"What are you thinking Seph?" Zack asked.

"I have my suspicions, but I'll keep them to myself for now," Sephiroth said simply.

Siren sighed and stepped out of the bathroom, returning to the living room with the 4 SOLDIERS. She sat down on the arm of the couch next to Zack, and diverted her gaze to the floor.

"I just want to let you all know that I'm not hiding anything from you. I honestly have no idea how or why I can use magic without materia. All I know is that I can, and I've been able to for the past few years," she said quietly.

"Were you able to when you were a child?" Sephiroth asked.

Siren kept her gaze on the floor and shrugged. "I don't know. I don't have any memories past the last…5 years or so."

"None? At all? You don't remember your childhood at all?" Genesis asked disbelievingly.

Siren shook her head and sighed.

"Well do you know why you don't have any memories?" Sephiroth asked. "Were you in some sort of accident or—"

"Can we please stop with all the questions? I'm sure I look like the biggest liar right now, but I'm not! I basically don't know anything about myself, okay?! If I knew, I'd tell you, but I don't!" Siren hissed, storming out of Sephiroth's apartment.

The 4 SOLDIERS looked at each other with bewilderment.

"What the hell was that?" Zack asked.

"That's call dealing with women," Genesis huffed.

Angeal rolled his eyes lightly at his redhead lover.

"That was her defense mechanism. She pushes people away when they probe too deep about her. I think she's afraid of people knowing who she really is."

Genesis snorted. "You should start a new profession."

Angeal smirked and shook his head. "Like I said before, I think we should just leave the subject alone until she's ready to open up about it. But it looks like that isn't going to happen anytime soon…"

--

It's stupidly short, I know. I literally needed to get this out, or it might not ever have seen the light of day. This is basically just a filler chapter until I figure out what the hell is going on with this story. Next chapter will be up…whenever I get to it. =P

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Sephiroth sighed heavily as he passed through the doors of the medical wing. He'd come to see if Hojo had gotten the results from Siren's tests. It had been a week since her incident, and he figured that was plenty of time for the professor to finish the testing.

"Sephiroth, my boy, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Hojo asked, not even bothering to turn around and face the general.

"Do you have the results from Private Laurentis' tests?" Sephiroth asked, clenching his teeth at Hojo's ever-sarcastic demeanor.

"I do, actually…" the scientist said teasingly.

"And?" Sephiroth growled, growing more impatient by the second.

Hojo turned around to face the General slowly.

"They were inconclusive," he muttered.

Sephiroth raised a silver brow, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Inconclusive. So you don't know what happened to her that day?"

"I have a few theories, but none of them have been proven yet," Hojo said, brushing past Sephiroth and walking across the room.

Sephiroth growled lightly. "And what might those be?"

Hojo grabbed a folder full of paperwork and flipped through it quickly. He gave Sephiroth a quick smirk, before the papers were promptly snatched from his hands.

The general skimmed over the papers, looking at various charts and notes filled with Hojo's chicken scratch.

"And I suppose you intend to keep them to yourself?" Sephiroth asked, glaring at the scientist and throwing the folder back on the counter.

"For now, my boy, yes. I don't want any false hopes or rumors being started based off of a miscalculation on my part."

"Just answer me this. Is she in any sort of immediate danger?"

"Oh no," Hojo laughed. "In fact she is in very good health. If my suspicions are correct, she should be among one of the top soldiers we have…"

"In terms of?" Sephiroth asked.

"In terms of her magic use, speed, and stamina, she should be one of the best. Her physical strength is above average for a woman, but nothing spectacular. Even the mako treatments won't put her on the level of a male soldier. Her frame is simply too small to carry the same amount of strength as someone like you."

Sephiroth glared at the Professor with veiled curiosity and confusion.

"You have a gift in your hands, Sephiroth. I predict that she could end up being the next strongest soldier under you," Hojo said with an eerie look in his eyes.

Sephiroth snorted and smirked, but stopped when he thought about Siren's lack of materia usage.

"Something on your mind, boy?"

"Don't call me that," the general growled. "And no, I was just leaving."

* * *

"This is so stupid, why do I have to go to classes?" Siren whined, sitting on the couch.

"SOLDIER protocol. Me, Angeal, Genesis…even the great General Sephiroth himself attended these same classes," Zack laughed.

Siren smirked and grabbed the remote, flipping though channels.

"I couldn't imagine Sephiroth just sitting in a classroom listening to some meathead instructor drilling off info for an hour," she giggled.

"Nah, I could see that actually," Zack said around a mouthful of chips. "He's such a nerd who loves to read and study, so taking classes was probably right up his alley."

"Hmmm…that's true I guess. I still just do not feel like sitting in a damn classroom," Siren sighed.

"Well, who knows, you might meet a cute guy there," Zack mumbled.

Siren snorted. "I'm not exactly looking for a boyfriend."

"Oh, but lemme ask you this. If our favorite silver-haired general asked you out, what would you say?" Zack smirked.

Siren blushed heavily. "Will you knock it off? As if that would happen. And why do you keep asking me as if I like Sephiroth like that?"

"Because you do."

"Says who?" Siren asked, raising an eyebrow at Zack.

"Says you."

"Zack…"

"Haha, okay, okay! I'll leave the subject alone. Just know that I know that you're attracted to Sephiroth, and I'm gonna find my chance to play matchmaker between you two. Just you wait."

Siren scowled and grabbed the bowl of chips out of Zack's lap. She grabbed a handful and began shoving it into her mouth.

"That's very ladylike," Zack quipped.

"You know what, Zack—" Siren began, before a shrill alarm began blaring.

"_INTRUDER! INTRUDER! ALL SHINRA SOLDIER FORCES PREPARE TO ENGAGE IN BATTLE! INTRUDER!"_

"Shit…" Zack cursed, jumping up from the couch and grabbing his sword.

"Uh…what's happening?" Siren asked, placing the bowl on the table, and getting up cautiously.

"There's an intruder, silly. Can't you hear the announcement?"

"Well, yeah, but—"

"Grab your Sai and come on! There's a battle to be fought!" the brunet said, heading toward the door.

Siren grabbed her Sai off the table and set them in the holsters strapped to her thighs. The alarm continued blaring, and suddenly the door to the apartment opened. Zack flinched but instantly relaxed when he saw a familiar head of red hair pop through.

"Reno, what the hell?"

"I figured I'd find you in here, Spiky. AVALANCHE attack, and they've let loose a shitload of monsters throughout and around the building. That's why they made the announcement. Some of them are low-level, but some are pretty fucking tough," Reno said, leaning against the doorframe.

Zack sighed and headed toward the door, but Reno looked over his shoulder and stopped him.

"Who's the girl? She's hot, man," Reno whispered, leering at Siren.

Zack chuckled. "Not now, Red. I'll introduce you later. Duty calls. Siren, let's go!"

Reno stepped out of the way and let the two SOLDIERS exit the apartment. When Siren walked past, he quickly smacked her on the ass. Siren scowled and turned around, clocking Reno in the left eye.

"Ahhh shit lady! That's a helluva hook you've got!" he howled, grabbing his eye.

Zack rolled his eyes and grabbed Siren's wrist, pulling her along behind him before she could wail on Reno anymore.

* * *

"Third Class SOLDIERS! All of you stay here on the bottom three floors! The lowest level monsters are here! Do not go past Floor 3 unless otherwise instructed! We need to get this chaos under some kind of control! Understood?" Angeal commanded his group.

"Yes sir!" the group shouted.

Angeal pulled his phone out and quickly dialed a number.

"What's your status Lieutenant?"

"_I've got the Second Class handling Floors 4-10. The monsters up here are chump change, but there's a shitload of them."_

"Don't get cocky, Genesis, remember that a high leveler could be sneaking around the corner," Angeal chided with a warning tone.

"_Thanks mom, I'll be sure to keep that in mind," _Genesis snapped, ending the call.

Angeal sighed and shook his head, heading into an elevator. He rode up to the 15th floor, and when the door opened, was instantly greeted with the face a Behemoth. Before he could reach up to grab the hilt of his sword, a Bolt3 spell hit the monster and it collapsed to the ground. Angeal stepped around the fiend to see Zack and Siren standing behind it.

"Hey Lieutenant Hewley," Siren called out.

"I give you my thanks Siren, since I know Zack could not have pulled off such an impressive move," Angeal smirked.

"Oh, cut me some slack here! I haven't even had a chance to fight anything, with Miss Shock-Happy over here!" Zack wailed.

Siren shrugged and smiled.

"Can't help it. I haven't had a chance to really fight in a while."

Angeal looked over Zack's shoulder and pointed.

"There you go, Zack. The perfect opponent."

Zack turned around and saw a Kalm Fang racing for them.

"Seriously?" he sighed.

When the wolf got within reach of his sword, the brunet simply swung once and sliced it in half. The innards and blood of the creature sprayed all over the wall.

"Sloppy," Siren said, giggling lightly.

"Well when you fight with an actual weapon, it tends to make a mess…" Zack said, laughing at the sour look that passed across Siren's face.

"Is this seriously it? All of these creatures could have been handled by the Third and Second Classes. Why the hell did they call everyone to action?" Angeal growled, pulling out his phone again.

Siren and Zack looked around and saw no threats nearby, so they leaned against a wall and relaxed.

"So who was that guy that I just punched in the eye?" Siren laughed.

"That was Reno of the Turks. He's one of my best friends, and he's a complete lecher. I promise he wouldn't take it any further than what he just did to you," Zack said, looking at Siren solemnly.

"It was still rude and inappropriate," Siren huffed lightly.

"Yeah, but that's how Reno is. I'm not trying to sound like a sick pervert, but he probably got a boner from you punching his eye out," Zack laughed.

"What a weirdo," Siren mumbled.

Angeal hung up his phone and came over to Zack and Siren.

"The threat's over. I just finished talking to the General, and he said it was less serious than originally made out to be. He's on the executive floor right now making heads roll for that unnecessary call."

"So does this happen often?" Siren asked.

"Intruder alerts? No, usually any intruders are dispatched of before an announcement can even be made," Angeal said, placing his phone in his pocket.

"Who or what is AVALANCHE? And why would they be attacking Shinra?" Siren asked.

Zack scrunched his eyebrows in confusion and shot Angeal a questioning look.

"You haven't heard of AVALANCHE, Siren?" Angeal asked softly.

Siren shrugged and shook her head.

"Don't forget that I can't really remember anything before the last couple of years, and I haven't been leading the most normal life where I could hear about it on TV or stuff. Plus, I've never heard anyone mention it before."

Angeal tapped his foot in thought, and then waved for the two to get up off the floor.

"How about Zack and I explain while we head to Sephiroth's office. We need to debrief to him. Even though this wasn't a mission, it's still protocol."

Siren and Zack followed Angeal through the hallways of the Shinra building, seeing various cleanup crews washing floors, walls, and removing dead monster carcasses.

"AVALANCHE is a terrorist group that has been trying to stop the Shinra company for years now. You know how Shinra makes and uses Mako Reactors, right?" Angeal asked.

Siren nodded, walking alongside the two SOLDIERs.

"Well, AVALANCHE's main motive for continuously attacking Shinra is to get the company to stop using the reactors because they think that it's harmful to the planet," Zack explained.

"That's just stupid!" Siren exclaimed.

Angeal and Zack both looked at the snow-haired girl with confusion.

"What do they think is possibly going happen with them attacking Shinra? Even if they killed President Shinra, then Rufus would take over, and if they killed Rufus, someone else would take over. No matter who they kill, there will always be someone willing to run the Shinra Company. Maybe some things would change with different leadership, and maybe another leader would find an alternative to Mako energy, but AVALANCHE launching attacks really does nothing but put innocent bystanders at risk. It's not like they're going to bring down the whole company or anything."

Zack shrugged.

"That's what some of the corporate officials have been trying to tell members of AVALANCHE for years. Nothing's ever stopped them, and I honestly don't think anything will. At least not in the near future."

"In Midgar, most especially the slums, there is a general anti-Shinra mentality amongst the people. Which, if you really think about it, can you blame them?" Angeal asked.

"Believe me, I've seen and lived with most of those people. I don't blame them at all," Siren said with a distant look in her eyes.

"It sounds kind of stupid that we can agree with an anti-Shinra mentality, yet we work for the company," Zack scoffed.

"Why did you guys join Shinra?" Siren asked.

"I just wanted to be in SOLDIER," Zack said. "No more, no less. I knew this was my destiny from the first day I'd heard about it. I just want to fight."

"And you, Angeal?"

"Pretty much the same reason," Angeal smiled.

Siren sighed. "I wish I knew what my destiny was…"

Angeal quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you two say you pretty much knew since you were young that this is what you were destined to do, and I've never really had that feeling before, you know?" Siren shrugged.

"It doesn't always come early in life, Siren. Some people don't realize their destinies until they're near the end of their lives. It might just hit you randomly. Fate is weird like that," Zack chuckled.

"Well, let's get in here and debrief to the General. This should take about…5 minutes," Angeal chuckled.

* * *

The three SOLDIERS headed into Sephiroth's office, closing the door behind them. After debriefing the mission, Sephiroth sat silently, looking between Zack and Angeal.

"Lieutenant Hewley, Lieutenant Fair, if you don't mind, I would like to speak to Private Laurentis alone please," the general said, using formal titles so everyone knew this was not a strictly personal matter and that his orders were to be followed.

"Yes sir," Angeal and Zack said quietly, exiting the office.

Siren took a seat in front of Sephiroth's desk, sitting up straight.

"Sir?" she asked.

"Private," he said quietly. "I went and spoke to Professor Hojo about your test results."

"And?"

"They were inconclusive. Basically he isn't sure yet what caused you to have that reaction. But that's not why I wanted to speak to you alone, Private. I want to ask you some questions about your past and your powers. I know you're hesitant to speak about them, and you have my word that what is said in this room will stay between us. But I need as much information as possible."

* * *

Shitty ending, I know. But I just wanted to get this chapter posted. I kinda can't believe it's been so long since I updated, but life really got in the way. I'm not even going to promise a quick update, because it most likely won't happen. But I'm not abandoning this fic (at least not now, again, I'm not promising anything.) Thanks to all of you who have been reading this far, and thanks to all of you new readers! Now press that little button down there and tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

Siren stiffened in her seat and sighed lightly. After a brief non-hostile stare down, Sephiroth lightly cleared his throat. Siren averted her gaze, not able to hold eye contact with the General's piercing gaze any longer.

"No disrespect intended, sir, but I thought I was pretty clear when I said that I don't remember anything about my past or how I got these powers," Siren murmured.

"Something tells me that is just a ruse, Private," Sephiroth said, drumming his fingers on his desk impatiently. "To be completely frank with you, I think you're lying. But it is not my place to make you reveal anything about yourself that you're not comfortable with, so I'm not going to interrogate you."

Siren breathed a light sigh of relief and visibly relaxed.

"Although, I do have my own suspicions about where your powers originate from—"

Siren scowled at the General and clenched her jaw. She stood up from her chair, crossing her arms across her chest.

"You seem rather defensive, Private. If you have nothing to hide, then why are you acting like it?" Sephiroth asked, looking up at Siren with a curious glint in his eyes.

"I'm not getting defensive, sir, I just don't like when people get into my business when it doesn't involve them!" Siren hissed.

Sephiroth then glared at the young girl. "First off Private, change your tone. Second, sit back down. Now."

Siren heard the bass in the general's voice drop, sensing his impending anger, and sat back down immediately.

"My apologies, sir," she muttered.

"As the head of the Shinra army, and as your commanding officer, whatever battle skills you have are completely my business, Private. Don't overstep your bounds too quickly, especially not with me," Sephiroth growled.

Siren visibly flinched and refused to make eye contact. She had taken many verbal lashings from many different people, and normally would tell them all where to shove it, but she instantly felt obliged to listen to the General, and not just because he was her commanding officer.

"Okay Private, no more questions about your powers. Just keep up with your training and classes. And one more word of advice…" Sephiroth trailed darkly.

Siren raised an eyebrow in curiosity, noticing how the General's face took on a less authoritative look and more of a look of hatred.

"Stay away from Professor Hojo at all costs. If for some reason, he has you summoned to the lab, you are not to go there alone. Either have myself, or Lieutenant Fair accompany you. I will warn you now, Professor Hojo has gotten word about your powers, and believe me he would love nothing more than to start experimenting on you. I refuse to let him even get close to touching you like that."

Siren glanced up at Sephiroth and saw a fire in his eyes. The general's gaze was slightly unfocused and he had a clear scowl on his face.

"Well, I appreciate you looking out for me like that, sir," Siren smiled, catching Sephiroth's eye contact once he snapped out of his haze. She winked at him, and he scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"Dismissed, Private," he sighed lightly, shaking his head.

Siren stood up and held Sephiroth's gaze for a few more moments, saying nothing, before turning and walking out of his office.

* * *

"Zack? Honey I'm home!" Siren called, laughing as she walked through the apartment door. She closed the door behind her and went straight into the kitchen, where Zack was standing over the stove cooking. The brunet snorted loudly and didn't respond to the comment.

She sat down at the little table, putting her head into her hands, staring out into space.

"So what did Seph talk to you about?" Zack asked, turning the heat down on the stove, and joining his roommate at the table.

"He was asking me about my powers and stuff. I reminded him that I already told everyone that I didn't remember anything. He said that he thinks I'm lying—"

"Whoa seriously?!" Zack asked, eyes widening. "I can't believe he accused you of that!"

"I could care less if he thinks I'm lying," the private shrugged.

Zack shook his head, and walked back over to the stove, taking a pot off the head and removing the lid. Steam poured out, and the aroma of the food quickly filled the entire apartment. At that moment, Siren's stomach grumbled loudly, and she grabbed her midsection, shooting a sheepish look at the lieutenant.

"What did you make, anyway?" she asked, getting up and looking into the pot.

"It's a macaroni and cheese…mixture," Zack laughed. "I just grabbed some random stuff that sounded good and threw it in there. Hopefully it'll be good."

The brunet served himself and Siren, and the two began to eat in silence.

"I do have to say, at one point during our conversation about Hojo, Sephiroth sounded kind of…protective almost," Siren said around a mouthful of food.

"How so?"

"Well, he said something like he would 'never let Hojo get close to touching me like that'. And then I thanked him for looking out for me like that. And then I winked at him," Siren giggled.

Zack nearly choked on his food. "You _winked_ at him? Oh man, how did he react?"

"He just looked kind of confused. And then he dismissed me. But the way he sounded when he said he didn't want Hojo to get near me made me feel pretty safe. That probably sounds weird, because obviously Sephiroth isn't my bodyguard or anything, but…I don't know…" the snow-haired girl trailed off, not noticing Zack's smirk.

"Sounds like someone is getting a crush," he teased.

Siren shrugged. "Maybe."

Zack's eyes lit up and he smiled widely, before it quickly fell.

"I do have to warn you, Siren. I wouldn't try to get to emotionally involved with the General. He's a very busy man, and doesn't really have time for a relationship. Plus, I'm sure you've noticed that he's not the most social person, and…I just don't want you to get hurt."

"No, I can understand that. But I feel like he would be a more social person if people didn't treat him like some god walking this planet. He is still human, and it seems like most people forget that," Siren sighed.

"I think that's the main reason why Angeal, Genesis and I are his only friends. We see him as he is, not as 'The Great General Sephiroth'. He's just Seph."

"I would like to get to know him more too. I hate the fact that he calls me Private, or Miss Laurentis. I don't think I've even heard him say my first name yet," Siren said, gaze pointing to the table.

"That's normal protocol. As a SOLDIER, Seph will not call you by your first name. He only uses formal titles. Now, I'm sure once he gets to know you more, he'll probably start calling you by your first name. Just remember that since you're hanging with me, you'll be seeing a lot more of the General," Zack said, looking at Siren for a reaction.

The young girl looked up from the table at Zack, a hopeful expression on her face. Zack chuckled and took their dishes to the sink.

"Don't fall too hard, too quick Siren. Be careful."

"Okay mom, thanks for the advice," she laughed, sticking her tongue out playfully at the brunet, who rolled his eyes.

* * *

Over the next six months, Siren focused mostly on her classes and training. After having a few more interactions with the General, she felt that it wasn't going to go anywhere, and decided to focus her attention completely on making her way up through the ranks. After having the Third Classes' skills evaluated by watching during random training sessions, Sephiroth immediately made a call to the Shinra execs telling them that it was absolutely unnecessary to have Private Laurentis remain a Third Class, and that she should be bumped up to Second, and also be given a position as a commanding officer.

Siren received word of her upcoming promotion, from none other than Sephiroth himself. She was in one of the training rooms, practicing her close combat, when the general walked in. She saw him out of the corner of her eye, and put down her Sai, saluting.

"General sir!"

"At ease, Private," Sephiroth said, nodding at Siren curtly.

"So, I'm assuming you came here to tell me something?" the girl asked, completely bewildered as to why the General was interrupting her training session.

"I am here to let you know that over the past six months, your training sessions have been observed, and a decision has been made to promote you to SOLDIER, Second Class."

Siren smirked lightly and remained silent. Sephiroth eyed her curiously, and then chuckled.

"I know that you think you should have been promoted right to First Class, but you have to work your way up the ranks, just like everyone else. Yet, that doesn't mean that it has to be at the same rate as everyone else…" Sephiroth trailed, giving Siren a knowing look.

Siren smiled and nodded. "I understand. Well thank you sir. So, who observed me?"

"Lieutenants Hewley, Rhapsodos, Fair, and myself. We're the highest authorities in SOLDIER, so whenever we feel that there is someone who deserves to be promoted, we will randomly observe them within a six month period to see if their skills are up to par. I have the final say so, of course."

"So how do you think I'm doing?" Siren asked without hesitation, and with no sort of arrogance in her voice.

Sephiroth found himself taken aback for a brief second at the look on Siren's face. It begged for approval, and he thought for a moment that he was glad he didn't have any criticism of the young girl. As cold as he could be sometimes, he would hate to be the one to crush a young girl's confidence.

"I think you're doing very well. And in fact, because of your fearless attitude and your hard work ethic, I also want to let you know that you will be promoted to Sergeant. You have the right personality and skills for a command position."

"Again, thank you sir. So…when do I start?"

Sephiroth chuckled. "The third class graduation is in two months. At the ceremony, you will receive your new class ranking, and commanding title. Both will be in affect after that."

"Two whole months? I want to start whipping these newbies into shape now!" Siren laughed. "I think I'll survive waiting. I'll just keep training in the meantime."

"Your ambition and drive is very admirable. Keep it up, and it won't be long before you make it to First Class," Sephiroth said, his face softening.

"Well good. I can't wait until I'm First Class so I can wear whatever I want. These standard issue uniforms are awful. I already have my uniform for First Class planned out, I'm so excited!" Siren squealed, bouncing up and down like a child.

Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow and smirked at the young girl. "Whatever it looks like I'm sure it'll suit you well. Congratulations on your promotion again, and have a good day, Siren," he said, turning on his heel and walking out of the training area.

Siren stood frozen at the sound of hearing her name float of the General's lips. A large grin slowly made it's way across her face, and she ran over to her gym bag, grabbing her PHS out of it. She quickly dialed a number and waited impatiently as it rang.

"Zack speaki—"

"He said my name! Finally he said my name!"

Zack chuckled on the other line. "Progress, finally. Maybe he'll propose to you next week!"

"Don't be a dick," Siren laughed. "He just told me about my promotion, and he said my name. I'd say today was a good day."

"Oh Gaia, I think the lovebug has gotten you. Now we might be good friends and roommates, but don't expect me to always listen while you blabber on about how amazing he is. I'll have none of it around me."

"Shut up Zack," Siren quipped, hanging up the PHS as Zack laughed loudly in the background.

* * *

Wow, so I thought that I was going to abandon this story for a while, but it's baaaaack. Not with a vengeance, but it's back. I've been getting back in FF7 and I reread this story, and just had to attempt to keep it going. Cloud will be coming into the story soon, yay! There might be some big time gaps, and that's because I'm lazy and I'm not good at writing filler. Anywho, lemme know what you think and hopefully it won't be another 1-2 years before I update this again.


End file.
